EverRealm
by Bleachanimefan1
Summary: Three years have passed since Vor's defeat of trying to take over the EverRealm. Now, 15, Sofia has continued her duties as the Story keeper and protector. She and Cedric find an Elf with amnesia. They set off on a journey to uncover her memories to find where she belongs. Cedric/OC
1. Three Years Later

In the kingdom of Enchancia, everyone was prepping and setting up for the festival. At the castle, in the sorcerers tower, the royal sorcerer, Cedric, was preparing and practicing some magic. When he was casting some spells, he noticed the portrait of his parents began to ripple as two balls of magic came out, revealing Goodwin and Winifred.

"Mother? Father? What are you two doing here?!" Cedric asked, surprised.

" What? We can't stop by and see our son everyone once and while? " Goodwin asked "So, preparing for the festival are we?"

"So, Ceddykins, when are you going to find a lady to settle down with?" Winifred asked as she took a seat on the desk.

Cedric stutters and immediately stops working and turns to look at her. He sighs. So this is why they were here.

"Mummy we've already discussed this. I don't have time for such things." He said. "I'm not interested in courting anyone."

Winifred frowns and at Goodwin then back to the royal sorcerer "Well, you're not getting any younger. And neither am I. I want some grand kids!" She answered.

"You have Calista." Cedric replied before turning back to his magic. "Now, if you please, I really need to practice."

Goodwin and Winifred look at each other sadly before look back to their son. Winifred jumped off from the desk and walked over to her husband, holding his hand.

"We only want you to be happy, my son." Goodwin said.

Cedric turned to look at them, silently, and the two vanished into the portrait.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Cedric!" A voice called out happily.

The royal sorcerer turned his head towards the source. Standing at the door way was Sofia, wearing a pink dress. Three long years had passed, she had blossomed into a beautiful young lady, now fifteen years old. Her chestnut brown hair had grown long for which she always worn it up in a high ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way. Her pink amulet hanged around her neck. She had grew a significant inches, that her head nearly reached above his chest.

She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Cedric looked down as he saw big blue eyes staring up into his "Remember, you made a promise that you would pick Apple's with me, Mister Cedric. " Then her smile turned into a playful smirk "Or have you've forgotten?"

"No, have not princess. Just let me finish up and I'll be right down." Cedric said.

"Okay! I'll be waiting!" Sofia smiles and walks away shutting the door.

Then just as he was finished with his work and as he was walking towards the door.

"Mr. Cedric! Somebody! Help!" A voice screamed.

Cedric eyes widen and he felt his heart drop as a surge of dread rushed throughout his entire body. That was Sofia! Ever since the battle against Vor, the royal sorcerer had been extremely protective over the princess. When she was trapped within the amulet. He had thought that he had lost her forever. His only friend... She have always been there for him.

Without wasting a second, he quickly grabbed his family wand and rushed out the door.

He vanished into a green smoke and was now outside in front of the castle pointing his wand out. He looked around but saw nothing until he saw the princess at the bottom of the steps.

He let out an sigh of relief as he saw that she was unharmed. Oh Merlin's mushrooms, she is going to be the death of him.

Sofia turned around when she heard him "Mr. Cedric! Help! I just found her out here lying on the ground! She won't wake up! I think she hit her head!"

Cedric raised an eyebrow. She? Curious, the sorcerer walked down the steps to get a closer look. He bent down on one knee, beside the princess looking at what laid in front of him.

Lying on the ground was an woman wearing a green dress and cloak as the hood covered her face. Sofia reached down and pulled the hood back. Cedric and Sofia gasps in shock as they saw her ears. Long pointed ears peaked out from her hair. She was an elf. They noticed that she also had a gash on her forehead.

Cedric lost his breath. He marveled at the beauty in front of him. The elf had long brown hair that reached down to her back, fair light tan skin. She was taller than most elves that he and Sofia had seen, usually they were short. Her body had a smaller frame and less muscular.

He broke out of his thoughts when he and Sofia heard a small groan as they saw the woman began to stir.

The woman was met with pounding pain in her head as she let out a groan, as a wave hit. She opened her emerald green eyes slightly and her vision was blurry was she saw two distorted figures looking down at her.

"Are you alright?" The small one, wearing pink, asked.

The elf looked looked at tall figure, wearing purple, to see brown eyes staring down at her worried.

Then her vision went black, giving no answer, falling unconscious again.

"Let's get her inside." Cedric said. Sofia nods and as he was picking her up a long stick, encrusted with a red gem at the top, fell off from the woman's back, landing on the ground, a staff.

Sofia reached and picked it up. It was nearly half her size.

"Go and get Baileywick." Cedric tells her.

Sofia ran leaving the two as she went to get the castle steward.


	2. Skylar

The elf let out a groan as she sat up holding her head. "Oh sweet maker, my head." She mutters. She felt bandages wrapped around her head.

"Oh, you're awake!" A voice called out.

The elf turns her head to see three people standing near the bed beside her. A man wearing a purple robe with black hair and white bangs. Next to him, stood a girl wearing a link dress wearing an matching amulet. And lastly, a tall elder man was next to them who wore glasses. The elf looked around the room to see that she was in the infirmary. She started to move until Baileywick stopped her.

"Easy there, you shouldn't move too much. You have a serious head injury." He said.

"Where am I?" The elf asked.

" You're in Enchancia, more precisely king Roland's castle. " The castle steward said.

The elf looked at the three of them. "Who are you?" She asked.

" I'm the castle's steward, Baileywick." Baileywick said.

"I'm Sofia!" Sofia answered. She gestures to the man beside her placing her hand on his arm.

"And this is our royal sorcerer, Cedric the Great!" Sofia smiled.

Cedric blushes and laughs sheepishly. "You're being too modest, princess." He said.

Sofia smiles and winks at him "But, it's true!" Then she looks back to the elf.

"And you are?" Sofia asked.

The elf looks at them then looks down trying to recall anything. Her mind was blank.

She shakes her head in frustration " I..." The elf said. "I can't remember."

"You can't remember anything at all? Not even your name?" Sofia asked.

"No. "

"It appears that you have amnesia." Baileywick said, concerned.

"It may be some time before your memories return, if they ever do. So in the meantime, just rest and take was easy."

"Well, what do you want to call me?" The elf asked.

The three of them looked surprised. Baileywick smiles. "Oh yes, we certainly can't just leave you nameless now, can we?"

"Hmm, how about Twinkle?" Sofia suggests.

The elf glared and made a disgusted face. "Anything but that." She disagreed.

The princess laughs. "Okay, so no!" Sofia ponders some more.

"What about Skylar?" She asked.

The elf thinks for a moment letting the name sink in.

"I suppose it will do for now." Skylar said.

Sofia smiles. "Great! Then Skylar it is!" She said, happily.


	3. It's A Family Reunion

A knock was heard at the door.

It opened and a tall blond haired man and a long hair brunette woman walked into the room.

"Is everything alright?" The King noticed Skylar "Oh, so this is our guest. You know, you're the talk of the castle right now." Queen Miranda said.

"Really?" Skylar answered sheepishly.

" Yes, the servants were talking about how our daughter, Sofia, found you. You certainly had a some of us worried. How are you feeling?" Miranda asked.

"Besides the headache, I'm fine." Skylar groaned.

"She has amnesia your majesties. She can't remember anything." Baileywick explained.

" I'm sorry to hear that." King Roland said.

"Hope you get better soon." Miranda

Skylar was taken back by how nice they were to her "T-Thank you." She stutters nervously. The King and queen both smiled. "There's no need to be nervous. You're amongst friends." Miranda said.

King Roland turns to Baileywick "So are preparations for the festival in order?" He asked.

"Almost, your majesty. There's still a few things that needs to be set up." Baileywick

"Festival?" Skylar asked.

"Oh yes, it's the summer festival. There's going to be games, music, and magic performed by Mr. Cedric." Sofia said. She noticed that the elf was quiet "Would...you like to come?" Sofia asked.

Skylar looked at everyone. They were so nice. If fact, everyone was being nice to her. Here she was sitting on the bed, a burden to them.

"Yes. But, can I help as well?" Skylar asked.

"Sure." Sofia smiles.

"But, no heavy lifting." Baileywick said, sternly.

"Don't worry, I can just use my magic." Skylar said as she reached over to her staff, which was resting on the wall near her.

As everyone walked out of the room, Skylar stumbles as she tried to get up from the bed. She collides into someone's chest. She opens her eyes to see purple. She looks up to see Cedric looking down at her, frowning. She quickly backs away, embarrassed.

"Sorry." She mutters.

"Don't push yourself. If you need help, just ask." The sorcerer said. He walks to the doorway when he noticed Skylar hasn't moved an inch.

"Well, are you coming, or are you just going to stand there?" Cedric asked.

" Y-Yes. Coming!" Skylar calls out as she runs catches up to him, following after the others.

* * *

It was beginning to turn midday as they started set up for the Festival in the village square. As Cedric, Baileywick, Skylar, and some of the servants were finished setting up, a voice yells out.

"Uncle Ceddy!"

Cedric felt someone jump on to his back, which nearly knocked the sorcerer down.

He instantly knew who it was "Calista." He said, getting a little agitated.

On his back was a little girl wearing a red robe with long black hair and white bangs, matching her uncle. She beams at him on his back.

"Uncle Ceddy! It's been so long!" She hugs him.

A young woman walked up to them.

"Cordelia." The sorcerer said as he takes his niece off of him, setting her on the ground.

"Say hello to Hexley Hall's newest sorceress!" Cordelia said, proudly.

"I'm going to be just like uncle Ceddy!" Calista said, happily as she jumps up and down.

The sorcerer noticed that the girl's head nearly reached his waist. He smiles and pats her head. "You're getting taller." Cedric said.

"Hi Cordelia, Calista!" Sofia greeted.

Then Skylar sees an older man and woman walk up. She noticed Cedric looking a little nervous as the older man approached.

"Mother, Father. What are you doing here?" Cedric said.

The older sorcerer hugs him then next Winifred does the same.

"What, we can't see our son's magic act?" Goodwin asked.

Winifred notices the elf behind the sorcerer "Ceddykins, are you going to introduce us to your new friend?"

"This is Skylar, Mr. Goodwin and Winifred." Sofia gestures to the elf.

"Hi." Skylar waves nervously.

"If you're not seeing anybody, my son is available." Winifred winks.

"Mother, please." Cedric groans.

"Mummy, her ears are so pointy." Calista pointed. "That's because she's an elf, darling." Cordelia tells her.

"But, she's so tall! And her staff,...so red." The little girl was mesmerized by the red gem on top of the staff.

"I'm sorry. You have to excuse my daughter." Cordelia said.

"She's adorable." Skylar smiles. Then the elf felt something tugging on her sleeve and looked down to see Calista "May I hold your staff?" She asked.

"Okay, I'll let you hold it for a little while, if you promise not to loose it. But, afterwards, I would like it back." Skylar tells her. The elf hands her the staff and she took it.

Sofia walks over to the little girl. "Hey Calista, would you like to play some games?" Sofia asked.

"Yes!" Calista said, excitedly.

The two walked away leaving the group alone heading towards the stands that had games.


End file.
